I Choose You
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Amy is given an ultimatum to choose between her girlfriend and her best friend. Who will she choose and how will her choice affect her in the end? *Decided to give it a try since Faking It is so amazing*


Author's Note: Okay so I am a huge Faking It fan, but unlike most I am definitely #TeamReamy and since there aren't a lot of stories of Amy chooses to be happy with Reagan instead of complicated with Karma, I figured, why not fix that. So tell me what you think and send me prompts if you want more with these lovely ladies xoxoxo

I OWN NOTHING :(

"You have to choose! It's either me or her, you can't have both Amy!" yelled Karma sick and tired of coming in second to her best friend's girlfriend of four months.

"Why do I have to choose? I love you both and that is seriously unfair for you to say! You are being extremely selfish Karma!"

"Am I? You cancel our plans to hang out with her. You text and call her every second we are together completely ignoring me. You spend all of your time with her instead of me. What happened to best friends forever? You are the one being selfish right now Amy," Karma retorts.

"Me? Me? You are calling me selfish for spending time with someone other than you? Have you lost your mind?! I have been there for you since we were kids, I have been your best friend for years. Then I was pushed aside for your precious Liam. Though I didn't like it, I let it happen because I loved you and you knew that. I would do any and everything for you, so I did all I could to make you happy, even push you towards him. You have a lot of balls to call me selfish when every thing I did was for you. And now me finding someone I like, someone I could have a future with and I am the bad guy? Are you fucking kidding me with that? You are seriously pissing me off and I suggest you chose your next words wisely Karma," Amy shouted very much angry with her best friend.

"You are supposed to love me! I am your best friend in the entire world and I will always be there for you, even when Reagan gets tired of having you around. You need me and I will not stand to see you get hurt when you fall flat on your ass once Reagan leaves you high and dry," she says matter of factly.

"Excuse me?" a voice says by the door. The best friends both turn around to see known other than Reagan, the 19 year old girlfriend of Amy. "You don't know anything about me Karma. So who are you to question my feelings for Amy?" she asks surprisingly calm.

"Oh please. You're 19 and Amy is 16, soon you will be tired of playing high school. So get it over with and save her the heartache," Karma says harshly.

"Karma!"

"What?! It's only a matter of time and like always I will be here to take care of you," she smiles at Amy.

"For your information Karma, what Amy and I have is special and I won't let it go because you say so. I will walk away when Amy tells me to do so. This isn't just some fling, I really care about Amy and I want a future with her," she says really keeping her cool. Reagan turns to Amy, "I don't want a fling or a sort romance. I want you, I need you, I love you Amy and unless you want me to go, I am going to stay," she says with a smile. Amy smiles back and walks closer to her girlfriend and kisses her lips chastely, smiling into it. They pull apart and stare into each others eyes, "I lo-"

"Oh come on Amy! Don't get her hopes up! She doesn't want you, she is playing you. She is gonna use you until there is nothing left to use. She won't be there for you like I am, she won't take care of you like I have done since we were kids, she won't love you like I do," Karma rants.

"The funny thing is, I thought you loved me. I really believed you did and that is why I told you about my feelings for you. You shut me down and though I was hurt, I figured at least I still have my best friend. But while my heart was breaking, you didn't try to fix it, you let it happen. While I need my best friend, you passed me by holding hands with Liam. While you were happy, I was hurting and I needed someone. When it wasn't Shane or Lauren by my side, it was Reagan. She comforted me about a loss love. She made me laugh when I wanted to cry. She made me happy when I was sad. She made me love when I thought I never would again. That was all Reagan, not you and though I will always love you, you will never love me the way I deserve to be love." Amy takes a pause and looks at Reagan and then Karma then Reagan and back again. "You wanted me to choose Karma?" The red head nods. Amy smiles and turns around to face Reagan, "I choose you. I will always choose you as long as you choose me." Reagan's face lights up and she smiles which was returned by the blonde.

"I love you so much Amy," she reiterates.

"I love you too Reagan," Amy replays as they lean in for a passionate kiss. Karma is beyond pissed off and storms out of the house. She dials Liam's number and waits for him to answer. "Pick me up at Amy's," and she hangs up before he can say anything else. Back in Amy's room, she and Reagan are locked in a tight embrace, whispering words of love. Karma always got her fairy tale ending, and now Amy finally has hers and she couldn't be happier with her choice.


End file.
